Days Gone By
by MinJaeBae
Summary: Two years after the battle with Nemesis, A darkness is discovered and is said to be is tainting the souls of everyone who has been around Madoka. Secrets Are revealed, friendships are broken, someone gets fired, but two people got together, and they are getting married the following year. Will Madoka find who is hurting them or will they succumb to darkness?
1. It's All Been a Lie

Days Gone By

Chapter 1: It's All Been a Lie

Madoka sat in her bedroom with a frown on her face. She wasn't too happy with how things turned out. Hikaru had told her that Kyoya, the guy she has a crush on, liked someone else... Madoka was devastated. After the city was finally able to go back too normal, she tried to reach out to Kyoya. But Madoka had seen him with Hikaru, at that point in time.

It wasn't until she was invited to their wedding that the realization hit that she was losing him. Madoka didn't know what to do honestly, her heart was breaking in a thousand pieces in the span of a minute. One day, while walking down the street, she saw Kyoya. The pine green haired male was walking out of Benkei's restaurant. She was absolutely excited. She literally glomped the older male, which knocked the wind out of him in the process.

"Kyoya!" She yelled. "Hey! Let go will ya?!" He shoved her off but not enough to make her fall on the ground. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hug random strangers in the street?" He asked sarcastically. "Hey! Are you saying you don't know me?!" Kyoya looked at her weirdly.

"Huh? Well you do look like this girl I used to know, any way sorry miss I have to go. I have an important meeting to get to." He waved and walked in the direction he was heading to before Madoka hugged him. 'Sigh, I guess he didn't realize that I'm the one he's meeting...' She was going to regret what was going to happen next... She took a deep breath and started yelling.

"Do you remember that time when Doji knocked you out and I took care of you and your bey?! Or that time when we left in search of Gingka, with Kenta and Benkei?! Or that time when we were looking for all the Legendary Bladers?! I was there when Leone evolved! Don't you remember me Kyoya...?"

By the end of her speech tears were slipping down her cheeks. It seemed like The pine green haired male had already left. Because he was out of sight. Right then Benkei walked out of the store to see Madoka almost fall onto the cement. But the purple haired male caught her just in time. "Madoka, are you okay? I'm going to call Tsubasa and tell him you fainted. No point In sending you like this..."

He had picked her up bridal style and walked into the restaurant, and sat her on a chair with her head laying on the table. He went out of sight and quickly grabbed his phone. Once the phone was acquired, Benkei looked through his contacts and finally found Tsubassa's number. Benkei quickly clicked the little green phone button and he could hear the ringing.

Finally, Tsubasa picked up. "Hey bud! How's it going?" Benkei heard a long sigh on the phone. "Madoka isn't here yet and she had a meeting with Kyoya..." Tsubasa explained. "Oh! Well Madoka is here, at my restaurant! Bull Bull Bull!" He yelled into the phone. "Why is she there?! "I don't know all the details because she's not awake. But she fainted..."

Tsubasa gasped on the other end. "What?! Really?!" Benkei sighed. "I donno what happened, but maybe I can talk to Madoka when she wakes up, I'll call you when i know more! Bull!" Tsubasa sounded distressed on the phone. The thing is after the whole ordeal with Nemesis, the silver-haired male had found out that the maroon haired girl was his long lost sister. Though she doesn't remember, Madoka used to live in Africa near Kyoya's village. Madoka was so devoted to Kyoya, but he never saw it. She was always there, in the background. Watching out for him; always sticking up for him.

Madoka was there when he first got his Leone. She may have been young but she understood things. She was even there when Kyoya was jumped and given those scars, Madoka was the one who dragged his lifeless, bloody body to the nearest hospital. She sat by his side, day in day out, waiting for him to wake up. To find out that the love of her life will never remember her. He will never smile at her the way he smiles at Hikaru. Kyoya had promised Madoka that his smile will almost always be directed at her. But the tired blue boy now smiles at HER. Everyday she has to think about how she'll never be with him again.

Kyoya and Hikaru's marriage invitation came in the mail a few days ago, she was so sad that she shut herself in her room for days. She wasn't all that happy to see him. Tsubasa had set a meeting with Kyoya but he couldn't even make it, which pissed her off to no end. She didn't understand why he didn't even recognize her. In the back of her mind she didn't know what to do, she didn't understand their relationship, he always says 'I love you' to Hikaru, every time he does, it sounds so empty and not full of emotion. She didn't get it. But she didn't say a thing. She just kept on with life, barely hanging on by a thin thread.

In her head, the dreams came, which were more like nightmares to her then anything. In her nightmares, you could see Madoka. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. She was spinning in circles, with the most beautiful smile ever. In the background Kyoya is standing there. He had a big smile on his face, which was just as big as Madoka's.

In his arms, a small child was cradled against his chest. It seemed fine for awhile but gray clouds started to roll in and Madoka's smile turned into sobs, Hikaru appeared and wrapped her arms around Kyoya in a loving embrace. Madoka's eyes opened slowly, with tears running down her cheeks. Benkei came to check on her and saw her crying. "Madoka-Chan, are you alright?" He asked with concern. "B-Benkei... Can I talk to you?" Madoka asked sadly.

"Sure! Bull Bull!" Benkei smiled and sat across from the girl. "Okay, so tell me what's on your mind." Madoka let a shaky breath leave her mouth. "Why does everyone think I liked Gingka?" Benkei's eyes went wide. "What?" Benkei gasped. "Because frankly, I have always been in love with Kyoya..." His eyes went wide. "K-Kyoya?! For how long?!" Madoka started to sob. "Since we first...met?" Benkei almost fell out of his chair. "Wait... If that's true... Then why did Hikaru..." Madoka's eyes went wide.

"Hikaru told me Kyoya was in love with someone else..." Benkei looked at his hands then back at the maroon haired girl started to cry hysterically. "So your saying that Hikaru betrayed me... I-I need to go!" Benkei sighed. "I don't know if it's a good idea if you tell him... It's kind of..." Madoka sat sadly in her seat. "Too late..." She stood up and walked to the exit. "I have a meeting to get to... Excuse me..." She then left. Benkei could tell that her face was pained. She could feel the heartbreak already. She sighed and walked towards the WBBA Headquarters.

-At WBBA-

Madoka ran towards the doors of the WBBA Headquarters. She was completely out of breath when she got there. Madoka sighed and walked through the doors. Madoka walked up to receptionist desk, to see Hikaru sitting there. "..." Madoka looked really shaken at the moment. But she was just going to play it cool and not say a thing about the betrayal. She put a smile on her face even though she feels like dying. "H-hey Hikaru... I'm here to see my brother..." Hikaru didn't even make eye contact with her.

It was like Hikaru thought she was above Madoka because she was with Kyoya. "Upstairs... Though I think you're a little late for the meeting." She said with a bitchy tone. "...Right..." She neared the elevator slowly. Her emotions were starting to get the better of her because a lone tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. She walked into the elevator, each step making her feel like she had led in her shoes. She then pushed the button for the third floor.

Madoka started to feel really dizzy, by the time she got out of the elevator, she was holding herself up against the wall. Madoka had finally reached her brother's office. And she knocked on the door weakly. Tsubasa in turn responded with a 'come on in!' Madoka pushed the door open to reveal not only her brother, but also Kyoya, who sitting on a leather chair while tapping his foot.

Tsubasa looked up and smiled, but said smile faded when he saw Madoka's pale face. "Madoka? Are you alright?!" He quickly ran to Madoka's side, Kyoya did too. "Hey wait... You're the girl... who hugged me in the street..." Kyoya then put two and two together. Madoka fainted and it was all his fault.

Madoka looked up at Kyoya for a while, seeing if he'll react to how she looks now. He didn't seem all that enthusiastic about her looks... She sighed and the two males hobbled Madoka over to one of the leather sofas. "Madoka... Did you faint because I didn't recognize you?" She looked dizzily up at Kyoya. "That's why I'm sitting here dizzy now aren't I?" She asked sadly. Madoka looked away from them to look at the floor.

"Congrats by the way…" Kyoya looked confused. "For what? Being the C.E.O of my father's company?" Tears starts to stream down her cheeks. "Your engagement to Hikaru…?" She asked the older male… "Wait… What?!" He exclaimed while she kept talking. "I guess I just thought I'd have more time to confess to you…" Madoka then covered her eyes.

"Madoka…" Kyoya sighed and sat next to her. "I… After everything with the Legendary Bladers, and Nemesis… I saw…. You with Hikaru… and I… I got so jealous. And she thinks she's better then me, because she's getting what I can't have…!" Well it seemed he had enough because his voice got louder. "Madoka!" He yelled. His voice made her jump and she looked at him. "Enough. Okay, I need to set things straight. Hikaru and I are not in some sort of romantic relationship!

Whoever said that must really wanna meet my fist…" He growled. "But, Hikaru is the one who sent out the invitations! That's why I thought— "Kyoya grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, He even blushed, Tsubasa had left the room by this point. It felt like forever for the two of them as they kissed. Madoka had ended up wrapping her arms around his shoulders. After some time, they pulled away. The maroon haired girl blushed when she saw Tsubasa standing at the door. "Were you watching us?!" Madoka yelled. "I ship it." Kyoya chuckled and petted her head. "Your so cute Doka!" She blushed, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Kyoya…. We need to talk to Hikaru about what she's been doing to us for years. It's honestly starting to piss me off." Kyoya sighed, Tsubasa spoke up.

"Well what do suggest we do?" Madoka sighed. "I don't know… Tsubasa, she's my friend…" Madoka sighed. "She was now she's a steaming pile of shit." The green haired male hissed. "Do you want me to sack her?" Kyoya smirked. "I want her to be ruined in this fucking city! I want her to not be able to find any job, do you understand? And don't worry I'll be there. Come on Madoka, let's raise hell." Kyoya grabbed her hand and dragged her out of Tsubasa's office, and into the elevator. Tsubasa ran after the two to make sure Kyoya doesn't do anything stupid.

-Lobby-

When the elevator opened Kyoya marched over to Hikaru's desk. No one would dare talk to Kyoya with the way his expression looks. The green haired male came to a stop in front of the desk. Hikaru was on a call at the moment so they waited a bit. When she was finished she smiled and looked up. "Hey Kyoya, how can I help you?" Though she was being snobby, she finally saw how pissed he looked. And she looked scared. "I know what you've been doing to us for the past couple years. And I don't fucking like it." He hissed. She gave a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?" She said Innocently.

"You told me Madoka had a crush on Gingka..." Hikaru smiled. "Cuz she does." Madoka's face turned red. And pushed past Kyoya. "I don't have any feelings for Gingka! I don't know what made you this way... But you, are not my best friend! The real Hikaru would never do this to me!" The maroon haired girl yelled. Hikaru's eyes went wide. Madoka looked The light blue-haired girl straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Ms. Hasama, but we're going to have to let you go. Tsubasa and I can't trust you like we could before. And I don't think you can find another job like this in this city. Best of luck." Madoka then grabbed Kyoya's arm and kissed him right I front of Hikaru. Madoka then pulled away and turned back to Hikaru.

"Have your desk cleaned out by tomorrow please, it's better this way." Kyoya was literally looking at Madoka in a new light, she is pretty bad ass if you think about it. The two smiled at each other and walked out of the WBBA headquarters. Tsubasa sighed and looked at the shocked face Hikaru had on. "I'm sorry, but Madoka is right. I can't trust you with things concerning Madoka and Kyoya. I actually believe this is the right choice. Honestly Hikaru, i thought you were different... But now I see your true colours."

Tsubasa turned away from Hikaru and walked towards the elevator. The light blue haired girl sat in her seat dumbfounded. She had completely destroyed any chance of being with Kyoya and having a job. She lowered her head and began to to clean out her desk.

Tbc


	2. The Accident

Days Gone By

Chapter Two: The Accident

 _5 Years After the Hikaru Incident…_

Madoka smiled and looked through a photo album. Madoka smiled when she saw her and her parents. Then she flipped through more and found pictures of the gang, she giggled when she saw Kyoya, who didn't want to look at the camera. Kyoya kind of reminds her of Haruka Nanase from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

She yawned cutely and hugged it tightly. Madoka was kind of tired mainly because she was working late yesterday… Though being tired, she was happy with her life. She has a healthy relationship with Kyoya, a good job. She was very happy, though something wasn't right. Sometimes she feels like she is being watched.

Madoka sighed and got ready for work. The maroon haired girl put her clothes on and walked out of B-Pit. While closing up, a stylish black limo pulled up in front of the shop. She gave a confused look and walked over to the limo, and the door opened to reveal Kyoya. The green haired male smiled and took her hand and led her inside. She giggled and wrapped an arm around his mid-section, making him smile.

"Hey beautiful, how are you doing?" He said and petted her head, which pulled a giggle out of her. "I'm doing good, and you handsome?" Kyoya chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I love you" She said with a smile. Kyoya leaned over to kiss the younger girl. "I love you too." He said and pulled her closer.

Madoka kissed Kyoya again, but it lasted longer. The maroon haired girl wrapped her arms around Kyoya's shoulders, which in turn he wrapped his arms around Madoka's waist. Then in a manner of seconds the car screeched to a halt. Making them jerk forward. Madoka had removed her lips from his and laid her head on his shoulder. A car had run through a red light and hit the limo. The driver was killed instantly. Madoka screamed at hugged Kyoya close, and had tears streaking down her cheeks.

Kyoya had unbuckled his seatbelt and Madoka's as well. Then grabbed the door handle, and looked over at Madoka. "Baby, I need you to get out of the car slowly. Okay? I'll be right behind you." Madoka nodded and set a foot outside the car, while holding Kyoya's hand. Kyoya quickly took charge and went to see the damage. What he saw wasn't pretty… There were cars smashed into one another, the car that hit the limo was lodged into the driver's side. Blood smeared on the hood of the car. It seemed that the limo driver's head smashed through the window…

Kyoya pulled the younger of the two towards his chest. He then got his phone out and dialled 911. 'Hello, 911, how may I help you?' Kyoya breathed heavily into the receiver, then started talking. "My girlfriend and I were hit by a car in our limo on our way to work… The driver is dead." Kyoya said as he tried too quiet Madoka's sobs. "Shh baby, your okay." The person on the other end started to talk again after confirming the accident. 'Okay sir, we will send emergency responders to your location. Please wait a while longer, they will be there shortly!"

When the women hung up, the driver of the light blue car got out… And they were wearing a honey bear costume. Kyoya looked at the mascot weirdly. Distorted laughter began to emerge from it. _**"You my friends, will pay! I may not have gotten you this time but don't worry, I will soon!"**_ More laughter later and the police and ambulance came to the scene, the unknown person in the costume ran to their car and got in, then started it and sped away. Someone on the side walk had been taking a video of the whole ordeal, even young Madoka hugging Kyoya close, and crying.

-At WBBA-

Tsubasa was sitting in his office when one of his workers ran in. "S-sir! You have to see this!" Tsubasa jumped and looked over at his intern Yuu Tendo, who he had given Hikaru's job to. Truth be told the silver haired male has noticed the way Yuu has looked at him, he can tell that Yuu is in love with him, but he hasn't done anything about it yet. He smiled at the younger boy. "Yuu, what's wrong?" Yuu franticly grabbed the remote for the T.V. and turned on the News.

" _Breaking News, there has been an accident on the intersection between bey park and the WBBA headquarters. Witnesses say that a blue car had ran a red light and hit a Tategami Corporation Company Limo with the CEO Kyoya Tategami and His girlfriend inside the limo! Sources say that there was 10 people injured and one dead. My condolences go out to Hwan Zorii, the driver of the limo, who's head went through the window, Died instantly. Here is a video, of The CEO and his girlfriend hugging, as she looks utterly scared."_

The video suddenly zooms in on Madoka and Kyoya, and the video shows the person get out of the car in their honey bear costume and starts to talk. _"It seems that this crash was an attempt at killing Kyoya and his girlfriend! Here come the police!"_ The camera turns to the police cars screeching to a halt as the suspect drives away in their car. Suddenly Yuu turns off the T.V. Tsubasa was quiet for the longest time, before he dashed for his phone. He then called Madoka.

There was a pause but you could hear Madoka's shaky voice. "Are you alright?" Tsubasa asked in a serious tone. Madoka started to sob on the phone, so she passed it to Kyoya. "Hey, she's better then before… but we're at the police station if you wanna swing by." Tsubasa Sighed. "Okay Kyoya, me and Yuu— "Tsubasa was interrupted when Yuu put an arm around the silver haired male. "Yo-Yo! Is that you?!" Tsubasa could hear Kyoya sigh on the phone. "Whatever, just get down here." Kyoya disconnected the call, and Tsubasa grabbed Yuu's arm and dragged him out of the office.

-At The Police Station-

Tsubasa and Yuu walked up to the doors to the police station. The two walked inside, and when he saw Madoka he ran to his sister and hugged her. "Tsubasa, it was awful…" The silver haired male sighed and hugged her, he honestly was worried for Kyoya to. Though he wasn't going to hug him like he did with Madoka. "I know sweet heart I know." He sighed and looked over at Kyoya. "And are you okay Kyoya?" Tsubasa asked. Kyoya sighed and looked over at Tsubasa.

"I'm fine…" The three walked into the Police Chief's office to talk about what happened. "The suspect is dubbed the Honey Bear because the costume they wear. Though we don't know much about the person behind the bear mask but, what were going to be assigning you an FBI agent to follow you around, though they'll do it in a way where you wont even notice they're even there. How does that sound?" Kyoya sighed. "Alright, that sounds fine.

Just as long as there not hovering." Kyoya, Madoka, and Tsubasa stood up and shook the Police Chief's hand. "Thank you for your time!" Tsubasa said with a smile and they walked off. "Hey, wanna go for lunch? It'll be my treat." The green haired male said. "Where? Benkei's Restaurant?!" Tsubasa laughed and the three got into the car, that was sent by the WBBA. It was a more durable car model then the limo, which was good because the car was made by titanium steel that can never be dented. The three piled in and set out for the restaurant.

-At The Restaurant-

The three walked into the restaurant and took a seat at one of the table. Benkei smiled and walked over to the three. "Hey guys! Here's the menu!" He dropped the menu's on the table and sat with them. "So, how are things? " Tsubasa asked Benkei which made him laugh. "Well the shop is doing well! And I may be able to have a Benkei's in different places soon. And you?" Benkei looked at the saddened faces they were wearing. "There was an accident today…" Madoka spoke up after a while of being quiet. "The limo we were in was the one that was damaged the most." She said sadly.

"W-what, really?" Benkei looked at Madoka with guilt on his face. "The worst part is that, we were being targeted by the person who hit us." Benkei looked shocked. "Are you serious? Who would do such a thing?!" Benkei sighed and took their orders. And for some reason Kyoya looked nervous. "Kyoya? Are you okay?" Madoka asked.

"Madoka… There's something I need to ask you." Madoka looked up at him and so did Tsubasa. Kyoya took in a long breath and began to speak. "Tsubasa, with your blessing—" Kyoya took Madoka's hand and stood up leading her to the middle of the restaurant.

"Madoka Amano, you are the light of my life, and I was wondering if you could possibly _**Marry Me?**_ " Madoka's mind went blank. Benkei had come back with their orders. He almost died. But that wasn't the half of it. Gingka walked into the Restaurant at the exact moment when he proposed.

"Kyoya… Oh my goodness YES!" Madoka grabbed Kyoya and started to hug and kiss him. All the costumers, waitresses, and Tsubasa clapped for the two. The only one who didn't was Gingka, who stood at the door dumfounded. "Wait… What?"

TBC


	3. Gingka Is Back

Days Gone By

Chapter 3: Gingka Is Back

Gingka stared confusingly at his two friends. He was totally in awe at what was going on. The orange haired male walked up slowly to the two. "W-what's going on? Can someone explain what's going on?!" He snarled. Benkei couldn't believe Gingka was acting this way… The carrot top was totally fuming by this point. His fist was shaking violently at his side.

"Kyoya, how could you take her from me?! The main reason why I came back was for her!" Gingka yelled and grabbed the green haired male by the collar of his shirt. "Gingka, you have been gone for **FIVE YEARS** , I'd think Madoka is allowed to date whoever she wants!" Kyoya hissed. "Gingka, I'm sorry. But I have no feelings for you. I love Kyoya, and I intend to Marry him." Madoka said as she stood her ground.

Gingka growled and looked at the two. "Kyoya, I challenge you to a battle!" The carrot top had a murderous look in his eyes. Gingka strolled out of the restaurant while laughing evilly in the process. "What is going on with every one?! Why are they doing this?! First it was Hikaru, and NOW Gingka?" Madoka was already looking stressed.

"Well, I can do last minute repairs…" Kyoya smiled. "Thanks beautiful." He lightly kissed her forehead and led her out of the restaurant, not before saying a quick goodbye to Benkei, and getting their meals to go.

Tsubasa was so shocked that Gingka of all people would do that. He sighed and looked over at Benkei. He smiled sadly and passes Tsubasa his food. "Hey, I have to get going. But we'll be in touch!" Tsubasa smiles and left. When he walked out of Benkei's he was graced with Yuu Tendo. He looked really nervous… So Tsubasa walked over to the boy, which made him jump.

"Hey Tsubasa! I wasn't waiting for you or nothin'… It's not like I knew this was your car…" Tsubasa chuckled. "Hey Yuu, you go out to ice cream with me?" Yuu looked like his heart exploded. "Y-yeah of Corse, I'd love too!" Tsubasa took the yellow orange haired boy's hand and dragged him to the ice cream shop.

-At B-Pit-

Madoka had instructed Kyoya to go home. Madoka thought Kyoya was pretty stressed to she told him to rest. She smirked and stood from her seat. She clapped her hands together. "Kyota Tategami, goddess of Good and evil, I summon thee." White light shined throughout the entire room, the light was so bright that it could blind anyone. After the light was gone, a beautiful woman with three whisker-like scars on her cheeks was standing there.

"Madoka, how can I help you?" She asked. "Kyoto, your nephew Is in trouble, an old rival of his has challenged him to a battle." She gave a confused look. "And I am the prize." Kyota growled. "Have you heard of Team Dark Hearted?" The Green haired women asked. "Are they to blame?" Madoka looked concerned.

"We need proof. Okay, I'll help you. Give me his Leone." Madoka went to her work table and grabbed Leone and passed it to Kyoya's aunt. "I shall make him stronger." Kyota took the Beyblade disappeared into the light from once she came. A few hours later Kyota came back from her realm. "Alright, I have enhanced Leone and maxed all his abilities, for this battle. Be careful though. I can stick with you… but my scars will show." She sighed. "I'll do anything!" Kyota smiled and closed her eyes. Madoka copied her movements. "Oh God, master of all, to make this girl stronger, let us become one." The two joined hands and light enveloped the two. When the light ceased Madoka's hair was up to her upper back with green highlights.

Kyota's whisker-like scars appeared on her cheeks. She looked down at her had to see an Evolved Leone. Everything about Leone was the same, except the colour which was a beautiful metallic dark teal green colour. Madoka walked up the spiral staircase to the shop and pulled up a chair. She smiled and texted Kyoya.

 _Madoka: Hey, Leone is ready._

 _Kyoya Pie: Hey cutie, is he?_

 _Madoka: Hey, by the way I kind of changed my hairstyle…_

 _Kyoya Pie: Yeah?_

 _Madoka: yes, too show Gingka that I'm yours._

 _Kyoya Pie: Ha-ha, I'll be there in a bit!_

 _Madoka: Kay, see you I'm a bit!_

The now brownish green haired girl put her phone in her pocket as she closed up B-Pit. She then leaned against the wall. Kyoya had pulled his car up to the front of the store. Kyoya stepped out and walked over to Madoka. He then stopped and looked at the younger girl. "Wooh, Madoka… You… Those scars…" She smiled and took her hand in his. "I love you Kyoya." He smiled. "I love you too baby."

Madoka wrapped Kyoya's arm around her shoulder. She giggled and the two waked over to the car. The green haired male opened the door for his fiancé. "Thank you Kyoya!" Madoka got into the car and Kyoya closed the passenger door then walked to the Drivers side. Kyoya had been meaning to get some extra practice in so the two drove to the end of the city to have a few training days.

-At The Ice Cream Shop-

Tsubasa smiled at Yuu and the two walked into the shop. Yuu giggled and sat at a table. Tsubasa went up to the casher to order. "Hello, could I get a two vanilla ice cream, and a three scoop vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry Ice cream please?" The Casher smiled and put in the order. Tsubasa had came back with their frozen treats. The silver haired male smiled as Yuu took his ice cream and started to lick it adorably. "Your so cute, Yuu." He said with a smile. "H-huh?" Yuu's eyes went wide, Tsubasa sighed and touched Yuu's hand. "look Yuu, I need to tell you something." The yellow-orange haired boy blushed hard. "I… I think I'm in love with you?" Yuu couldn't believe his ears. Yuu started to tear up and stood up and grabbed Tsubasa's shoulders and hugged him. "I… love you too…" Yuu was totally dumbfounded... The younger of the two blushed. Yuu and Tsubasa held hands under the table.

Tbc


End file.
